Rebirth is Beautiful
by Hornet394
Summary: Esme met Carlisle when she was sixteen. Ten years later, she wanted to kill herself. He saved her. He gave her life. He gave her hope.  He gave her love.


**"This story is an entry for the Carlisle and Esme Summer Citrus Contest. To see the other entries for this contest, please visit tiickledpink's Community at the following address: .net/community/Carlisle_and_Esme_Summer_Citrus_Contest/93193/." **

**Title: Rebirth is Beautiful  
><strong>

**Author: Hornet394**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Esme met Carlisle when she was sixteen. Ten years later, she wanted to kill herself. He saved her. He gave her life. He gave her hope.  
><strong>

**Word count: 2,107  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters and terms belong to their authors.**

****It's my first ever lemon, so please vote and review for me! This will later become a two-shot. The next chapter will be called "Revenge is Sweet".****

* * *

><p><strong>Esme<strong>

At Sixteen, Ohio

I clutched my wounded leg, fighting back the tears. "We're nearly there, sweetheart. Almost there." My mother said. " 'S all right, Mum, I just fell down from a tree."

"You fell down from a tree!" She cried. "Calm down, she's not dying." My father said. Mother just continued to bite her fingernails.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, I was quickly admitted and looked at, my parents sitting next to me. We had to wait for the doctor. So I decided to take a nap. "Hello I'm Esme's doctor, Carlisle Cullen. She fell off a tree?" a youthful voice asked. I opened my eyes to see my mother nodding her head. My eyes turned to the doctor.

He was young looking, with golden hair and eyes. Were those contact lenses? The next thought I could register about him was he was really, really hot. "What's up with my leg?" I asked cheerfully. Dr Cullen smiled slightly. "Well, by just looking at it I think there's only a sprain, no broken bones or whatsoever, but still you have to have a thorough check." Then he turned to my parents. "Mr Platt, Mrs Platt, Esme will probably have to stay in hospital for a day, but there's no need to be worrying. You can wait outside."

My mother brushed back the hair from my eyes and left with my father. Dr Cullen turned to me. "Well, Esme, I advise you not to move, or open your eyes." He said, reaching for a strange looking equipment. "Okaaaaay." I replied, closing my eyes.

I felt his hands probing on my leg. "Does it hurt?" He suddenly asked. I was caught offguard. "Huh?" I mumbled. "I mean your leg. Does it hurt?" He asked again, but with a teasing edge. "No." I huffed. I could only register the feeling of his hands on my skin. His hands were smooth, not like my father's calloused ones, and a bit cold.

His hands left my leg as he said, "Well, just as I said, it's simply a sprain. A big one, though. You won't be moving this leg in a few days. Still, I would prefer if you stayed here for one night." Our gazes locked- then he looked away quickly. "I'll speak to your parents about it." Then he left the room briskly.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle<strong>

At two hundred and seventy-six, Winsconsin.

"How's your boy, Carlisle?" Max asked. "Oh, stll the same. Hanging out at home." I said. To the truth, Edward was probably out in Minnesota hunting. Terence took a sip of his coffee. We three were hanging out in the pantry, all our patients seen to. The Winsconsin Hospital wasn't packed, not like the one in Ohio.

"You're lucky your boy's grown up." Terence said. "A few days ago I treated a boy with lung infection. He was just a few days old." Max looked up sharply. Having a baby son really put a man on his nerves. "How's he now?" I asked casually. Terence took another sip of coffee. "He died."

"Oh."

"The mother's devastated, though. A pretty one, she is, with no husband. Brown hair and eyes."

Max frowned. "Probably her husband's dead."

Terence now frowned, but before he could speak the bell rung for an emergency. We immediately put our doctor's robes back on and rushed to the ER.

Nurses were already working on the patient, hooking on the necessary things. "Poor thing." Max whispered. "She's the mother." Terence exclaimed. "Huh?" Max and I both asked. "The mother of the baby who died from lung infection. I looked closer. My breath hitched. She was Esme. Ten years later she was still so beautiful.

Terence pushed past me into the room. "I'll do it."

It was near midnight when Terence returned to the common room. "She died." Terence said, face ashen. My breathing stopped. "How?" Max asked. "She threw herself off the cliff. The nurses just put her in the morgue."

The clockworks in my brain turned. "Oh dear, I forgot I promised Edward to be back before midnight. I must go now." I said, standing up and grabbing my bag.

I went to the morgue quickly, slipping into the cold room. The bodies there were cold and stiff. Just like mine. I located Esme's body by scent, then I threw back the sheets. Her face was sad, her lines etched together. I brushed back some loose hair that fell on her eyes. I owed her that much, at least.

It was time for me to go. Bending to cover her up again, a faint humming entered my ears. I moved my head closer. There was no mistaking. The sound of heartbeat. Good lord. She was still alive.

My hands moved to her neck. A faint sliver of warmth touched my cold fingers. "Jesus." I said. Then I moved quickly. Bending my head to her neck, I pricked the delicate skin. Blood flowed into my mouth, but I spat them back, with my saliva. I prayed it was not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme<strong>

At twenty-six, Winsconsin

My body was burning. Why wasn't I dead? My boy is dead. My heart is dead. But the fire was still there. That meant I was still alive. No. I lay there, numb. But the pain was so great, I screamed. Once I started, I couldn't stop thrashing around, crying out in pain. I wish I was dead.

I remember throwing myself off the cliff. My bones should have shattered. Why could I fell, now?

After an eternity of racking pain, I found out I could move my fingers again. Once I twitched it, a cold hand pressed into mine. "Jesus, Esme. Can you hear me?" The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Give her some time, it's just been one day." Another harsher voice said.

Just one day? How long was this suppose to be?

After another lifetime of tormenting, I knew my heart was beating too fast, like a hummingbird's wings. Then it stopped. Stopped? Stopped? Stopped! I moved my fingers. But I was alive! "She's coming through." The harsh voice said, though this time it was gentler. "You can hear her?" The familiar voice asked. "She's thinking your voice is familiar, but she can't place it."

I opened my eyelids. Bright, brilliant light flooded into it. When could I see things with so much clarity? My head turned to see a face. "Dr Cullen." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle<strong>

At two hundred and seventy-six, Winsconsin

"Dr Cullen." Esme whispered. I pressed her hand onto my lips. "Esme." Relief

She fought to stand up, so I and Edward helped prop her up on the couch. "Where- What am I?" she mumbled. Her hand moved to her throat. "You're a vampire, Esme." I said. Her forehead creased. I helped her up. "Come on, Esme, I'll tell you everything. But first we have to hunt."

* * *

><p><strong>Esme<strong>

At twenty-six, Winsconsin

The deer parched my thirst. "I'm messy." I complained to Carlisle. His shirt was still white, speckless. His eyes were amused. "Well, I've had had two hundred and seventy-six years to practice. It's just been your first day."

"Still." I whined. He held out his hand to me. "Come on, it's nearly nighttime. We have to head back. With the same blinding speed, we zipped back to Winsconsin from Minnesota, back to the house. Edward was in the living room, watching television. He nodded to Carlisle once then turned back to the television.

"I'll show you your room." Carlisle whispered to me. He led me up the stairs, to a green coloured door. He opened the door. A soft, white, fluffy bed was there, and a big table with writing utensils. The door was painted a blue, the wooden floor light brown. "Jesus." I breathed. "This has been the best present to me whatsoever."

Carlisle grinned. "I hope it has been worthwhile." His fingers moved to my chin, turning my head to face his. Slowly, lightly, he pressed his lips to mine.

Sweet and tender. This was what I could register as Carlisle shut the door. My hands twined around his neck, bringing him closer to me. His arms wrapped my back, as he pulled away, holding me close. "Uh, I'm sorry." He said. "Shut up and kiss me again." I replied him. And so he did.

Later found us on the bed, our lips fused together, our tongues intertwined. His mouth scorched their way to my neck, nipping at my skin. Everything was so clear, the senses so enhanced. None of the boys I ever dated could turn me on like Carlisle did, even we hadn't known each other for more than 24 hours, not including the time I was unconscious.

My hands pushed his white jacket onto the floor, then I slipped them up his shirt, caressing his chest. "Esme..." he mumbled, leaving my neck, "Don't you think it's too early?" I shook my head, being completely honest. I used that time to pull my already ruined shirt over my body, discarding it onto the floor. "Esme..." He groaned. taking in my half-naked form.

For one second I thought of poor Edward. But only for one second, for Carlisle's hands travelled over my body, making me senseless. His right hand reached behind to unclasp my bra, his other pushing it off quickly. His thumb brushed my nipple slightly, causing me to shiver. "Carlisle," I moaned, as he caressed my breasts. "You're so beautiful." Carlisle breathed.

His tongue replaced his hands, causing shoots of pleasure to reach my centre. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter. His mouth left my breasts for a moment, pulling his shirt off, then returned the attention. I moved to unbuckle his trousers, and they slipped off in their own accord, sliding to the ground. He kicked them off. He slipped my shorts off as well, cupping a hand on my centre through my underpants, drawing a gasp from me.

Carlisle inched them down, exposing me. This was the first ever time I've ever been naked to a man I love (Charles doesn't count) I guess I was a bit shy, for I felt heat rising up my face. Carlisle leaned upwards and kissed me passionately, while his middle finger slipped into me. "Carlisle!" I gasped against his mouth. His finger moved inside me, curling and uncurling.

"Good lord," I moaned. His thumb started to touch my clitoris, rubbing it tormentingly in lazy circles. "Come for me, Esme." he whispered. And so I did. My walls clenched, and I climaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle<strong>

At two hundred and seventy-six, Winsconsin

She was so beautiful. The look on her face was pure bliss. This was my first, in fact. In my two hundred and seventy-six years of life, I have never, ever, laid with a female. All my experience came from far than polite books.

I took off my underpants. It was getting rather uncomfortable. In one swift movement, I withdrew my fingers and entered her.

Her brows furrowed for a moment, but when I started to move, her expression was replaced with one of complete joy, and she began to moan my name.

My thrusts grew wilder, and her hands clenched on my back. She was still a newborn, her strength was greater. But I can endure this little pain.

Very soon Esme's hold on me tightened as her walls clenched again. "Carlisle!" She screamed as we flew together. I lay down next to her, holding her tight to me. "I love you." I whispered to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme<strong>

At twenty-six, Winsconsin

Those three words struck. Everything would be safe with Carlisle here. Thus my rebirth.


End file.
